


Memories of Family

by Celeste_Sinclair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-06 08:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeste_Sinclair/pseuds/Celeste_Sinclair
Summary: Before she was Fran she had another name. She was the golden girl of the Wizarding Enclaves, Hari Potter. How do you think Dumbledore and Voldemort will deal with a Varia Quality Fran taking over their war with ‘muggles’ helping her.





	1. Memories returned

**Author's Note:**

> So... I am sorry if you wanted another chapter of one of my other stories. I will try to get another chapter out next week but here is another of my KHR fics. I hope you enjoy.  
> Please no flames.

#  **Chapter 1**

Hari Potter woke with a gasp, 10 years worth of memories now swimming around in her head. In The Future that will Never Be, she had a family, a insane, dysfunctional family, but a family all the same. Boss, Squalo, Bel, Luss, Mammon, and Levi, they all wanted her for herself, not for some title or fake belief.

Hari, no, Fran, started to meditate so she could organize her new memories since it was only about 4 am. Her mind was organized to look like Hogwarts. Most of her memories were organized in inconspicuous objects in different parts of her Hogwarts.

Her 1st year memories were in the space she defeated Quirrel with the memories protected in the mirror and traps. Her 2nd year memories were in the Chamber protected by the Basilisk. Her 3rd year memories in the shrieking shack and her 4th year memories in the quidditch pitch. While she was organizing the memories from the Future that will Never Be she also organized her current, 5th year memories, including Sirius’ death in the Department of Mysteries.

When she was done organizing her mind, she traveled to the deepest, most protected space in her mind. There she found her familiar green and gold Magic. She also found her Flames, the beautiful, pure orange and purple maelstrom of Sky and Cloud Flames. Her Sky and Cloud Flames had shattered, leaving her with just her Mist Flames when she died in the Last Battle at Hogwarts in the Future that will Never Be.

Since her Flames and Magic were sentient all she had to do was tell them what form she wanted them to take. She asked her Magic to take the form of a book that contained all the spells she knew and she asked her Flames to take the form of a rose vine with her bonds as colored roses. The only bond she currently had was a weak looking indigo rose which was Luna, her Mist.

When she finished with her Magic and Flames, she pulled out of her mind. She knew that once the rest of the Varia had finished absorbing and organizing their own memories they would most likely either storm Hogwarts or be waiting for her at Kings Cross. She was not stupid enough to tell them were the Dursleys lived, she wanted to get her own revenge, thank you very much. She knew that she trusted the Varia with her life considering she told them about her early life at the Dursleys and Hogwarts. She knew her natural fighting skills would come in handy one day!

Once she was done with her bouncing thoughts, Fran got out of her bed and since it was about 6:00 and breakfast starts at 6:30, she took a shower and got dressed. She sent a tickling hex to wake up the other girls and once she was sure they were awake she hurried off to breakfast.

Fran did not want to deal with Hermione or Ron since she knew they had betrayed her in the Future that will Never Be and thus most likely had already betrayed her in the current time. As she arrived in the Great Hall she saw Luna Lovegood sitting alone at the Ravenclaw table.

Fran waved, calling out to the girl in Italian using a monotone voice, “Ehi Luna, hai ricevuto lo stesso regalo dal futuro che ho fatto? **(Hey Luna, did you receive the same present from the future that I did?)**?”

She sat down across from Luna as she answered, also in Italian, “ _Sì, immagino che gli Assassini stiano aspettando di balzare sulla Rana,_ _il mio cielo nuvoloso_ **(Yep, I’m guessing the Assassins are going to be waiting to pounce on the Frog, my Cloudy Sky)**?”

“ _Pensa, la mia nebbia, siamo una famiglia, una famiglia violenta sì, ma una famiglia lo stesso. Ora, cosa pensi che succederà se una famiglia di assassini viene trattenuta da uno di loro_ **(Think, my Mist, we are a family, a violent family yes, but a family all the same. Now, what do you think will happen if a family of assassins is being kept from one of their own)**?” Fran stated with a glimmer of amusement in her eyes.

Luna winced, hoping the idiot wizards were smart enough to not keep the assassin from her family. That would result  in a blood bath though whether it would be the Varia or the Wizards dead would have to be seen. After all since Fran Sky has not yet been shattered she still has the overly possessive instincts of a Sky that does not have its full Element Set. Not to mention that since Fran _is_ a baby Sky with only 1 Guardian, Xanxus will most likely be overprotective, like all grown Skies who come across a baby Sky. It's in a mature and healthy Elements nature to protect young Elements, especially Skys.

The rest of the day flew by between packing, avoiding Ron and Hermione, and hanging out with Luna, her Mist. By the end of the day Fran was in a much better mood(not that you would notice)thanks to her strengthened bond with Luna.

As Fran crawled into bed, she dived into her mind once again and checked her bond with Luna. The once withered Rose was now fully blooming and healthy, signifying that Fran’s bond with Luna was at full strength.

Fran pulled out of her mind and though she tried to mute it, she couldn’t help but be excited at the possibility of seeing her family once again. Luna had tired her out during the day so as soon as she relaxed and closed her eyes she fell into Morpheus’ arms.


	2. Greetings of Wrath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo... so I kinda have no more chapter for any of my other stories written up so next week you will either get another chapter of one of my current stories or one of my others. Anyway I hope you like this chapter.

#  **Chapter 2**

The next morning Hermione and Ron would not leave Fran and Luna alone. Whenever the two tried to have some time to themselves before the Hogwarts Express arrived the two would show up and ruin the bonding time the two were having.

By the time the Express arrived at Hogwarts it was only Luna that stopped Fran from killing the two other teens. They were not her Elements. They had no right to try and boss her around. It was making her Flames agitated. 

When the train finally arrived at Hogwarts Luna and Fran were some of the first on and quickly made their way to the back of the train. They did not ward their compartment as they did not think Hermione and Ron would be stupid enough to keep bothering them on the train. They were wrong.

By the time the Hogwarts Express pulled into Kings Cross Station, Fran was getting ready to kill the pig and beaver. The two would not leave her and Luna alone. Eventually the Sky and Mist barricaded themselves into the last compartment on the train. After the two had layered on the wards the two could finally start to relax.

“Pensi che il mio cielo sarà alla stazione, la mia nebbia?( **Do you think my Sky will be at the station, my Mist?)** ” Fran asked Luna, huffing when all she got was a mysterious smile.

By the time the train stopped, Fran was practically bouncing in her seat. After all she would soon be able to see her Sky and family again. When the train finally stopped Fran grabbed her and Luna’s Luggage and booked it off the train and onto the platform. 

Fran was listening for a peculiar sound, a VOI in particular or just rambunctious shouts. When Fran finally heard the sounds she started running, pulling Luna with her as she ran toward the voice.

* * *

 

When he got the ten years worth of memories and remembered his broken little Mist Xanxus was furious, so were the rest of the Varia. Thus Xanxus rushed the rest of his Elements into gathering the things to travel to England. After all they had to pick up their Fran.

The one thing Xanxus had not been expecting after waiting at Kings Cross for over a hour was for a light weight running into his legs and hugging him. When he looked down to yell at the person and saw teal hair he reluctantly smiled and gently hugged the small 15 year old. 

When Xanxus felt the pure Sky and Cloud Flames with slightly weaker Mist brimming in small Fran he startled. He was openly gobsmacked along with the rest of the Varia when Fran’s Cloud Harmonized with Xanxus’ Sky. Though when the group heard yelling coming their way and felt Fran shiver at the sound the rest of the Varia surround her and their boss. When Luna joined them they were surprised.

“VOI, what are you going to do little ankle biter?” Squalo growled, looking down on the small girl. “I will protect my Sky.” Luna serenely replied, ignoring how her response riled up the Varia. After they were done shouting Lussuria asked the question that was on all of their minds. “Little one, who is your Sky?”  
Luna response shocked them. “My Sky is Fran.” Luna’s fae twisted into a snarl. “I will not let _them_ break my Sky again!” she ignored how this shocked the rest of the Varia and went back to watching for _them_

“Fran is a f***ing Sky.” Squalo hissed. “Yes, I am.” Fran said softly, startling the assassins, especially when they saw the tiny teen being held by Xanxus. Fran looked like a f***ing nine year old!

“My Sky, you found the Sky to your Cloud!” Luna exclaimed happily, ignoring how this shocked the rest of the assassins. “Yes I did, now let’s go home.” Fran smiled slightly, making a mental note to check her bonds when they got to the Varia fortress.

Lussuria picked up Luna and the Varia made their way back to the airport and Italy, completely avoiding the Weasleys and any others who would have tried to stop them


End file.
